Battlefield 4
by 1EA0DAD3
Summary: This is a modification of the original Battlefield 4 Plot. Im not good with summaries so just read and review. ONGOING. Rated M for violence, action and drama.
1. Chapter 1

Battlefield 4

This is a modification of the original Battlefield 4 plot. Just read, Im not good with writing summaries.

Rated M for Violence, Action and Drama.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Battlefiled 4 game nor the original plot.

Chapter 1 – Fishing in Baku

Sgt. Daniel "Reck" Recker

Recker's PoV

I found my way inside the building where is our designated safe room is located when something bad happens like this one. After all of the running and shooting, I have realized that I don't have any more ammo. I am hearing footspets as I find my way to the room, they're voices are Russians, they must be searching for us in this place. After few minutes of searching I have found the last door before the room.

Narrator's PoV

Sgt. Daiel "Reck" Recker opened the door, Sgt. Clayton "Pac" Pakowski drew his gun at Recker's face, saying "Drop It" Pac then recognized that is is Recker.

"Damnit Reck, I almost shot you in the face, You lost our tail." The other door opened, revealing their Squad leader, Ssgt. William Dunn. Recker albeit no ammo, and Pac drew their weapons at Dunn.

"Ease up, Pac where the hell you been?" Dunn asked.

"After the handoff went pear shaped, I came straight here, They're were Russians right? Spec-ops? One second they're there, the next they're not." Pac said almost ccatching his breath.

"Take deep breaths son. You got the intel?" Dunn asked Pac.

"Yeah, got it." Pac replied, now with a calm voice.

"Nice Play"

"Shit, its already daylight, we gotta get to the extraction point." Dunn said while looking at the blocked window.

"You got a 20 on Irish?" Dunn asked worried.

"I thought he was with you" Pac replied.

"Im breaking radio silence. Tombstone three, Tombstone actual, what's your 20?" Dunn asked over the radio.

"Tombstone actual, inbound from the north. Coming in hot! Requesting Cover fire on my retreat!" SSgt. Kimble "Irish" Graves said, with a hurried voice.

Pac removed the woods that are covering the window, so they can now see Irish and cover fire him.

"clear copy Irish, WE got you! Recker, gear up and get ready!" Dunn ordered Reck.

"You got my ass?" Irish asked. While Recker geared up and chose the his Primary weapon the SCAR-H Assault Rifle and his second weapon, a Dedicated Marksman Rifle (DMR) – MK11 MOD 0.

"Take position by the windows! We gotta cover Irish!" Dunn ordered. Recker then took positioned near a window.

"Hold your fire!" A car screeched its breaks as Irish jumped out from a windows, he is being chased by 2-3 canine dogs, possibly deployed by the Russians tailing him, there are also bystander near the window where Irish jumped, so they run away.

"There he is!" Dunn said after seeing Irish.

Irish shot a dog tailing him, while the other attempeted to overpower him but failed, "Aarg! Get the fuck off me!" Irish punched the dog in his head, making it unconscoius or possibly killing it. Then he hid in a back of the truck.

"Recker! Hostiles in the windows across!" Dunn said, Recker then aimed and shot those two Russians in the head, by using his DMR weapon.

"Two more in the left! Drop 'em!" Dunn ordered. Reck also killed those two with headshots, not wasting much bullets.

"Anything still moving?" Pac asked.

"Got 'em all! Clear!" Dunn said.

Irish then climbs at the window. "Gimme a hand" Irish said as Pac helps Irish.

"You ok Irish?" Pac asked after helping Irish climb.

"Fuck man. Guess the safe house ain't so safe" Irish said with a calm voice.

Dunn, Irish, Pac and Recker moved near at the exit door of the room. Dunn then opened the door.

"Tombstone. On the move!" Dunn said, Irish waalked first, taking position to cover Reck, and Pac, Dunn is the last one to come out of the room.

"Fortress, this is Tombstone actual, we got the package, but sirred up a hornet's nest. Moving towards extraction!" Dunn said over the radio while walking through a hall.

"Roger that, Tombstone. Helo is inbound. Get your squad in position. Out" Cpt. Garrison said.

They are possibly on the third floor. Irish, Pac Dunn and Recker positioned themselves near a destroyed wall, that will lead to the second floor.

"Below, In the atrium." Pac said after spotting the Russians, that are possibly searching for them.

"Haven't spotted us yet" More and more Russians are coming from the two doors.

"Well take them out together." Dunn said.

"Tag them and give the signal" Dunn commanded Recker.

Recker then spotted 3-4 eneimes , tagged and gave the signal to engage. Recker shot a Russian in the head, again. While the other three is shot by his squad members.

"Good teamwork. Tombstone" Dunn said, then two loud explosions heared from the north of their position. It came from the side rooms. _BOOM! BOOM!_

"More incoming!" Irish said, while moving to a post, taking his cover.

"Careful! They're in the side rooms!" Dunn positioned himself near another post. While Recker moved near in the side room and tossed a grenade at the three incoming rRussians.

_Boom! Boom!_

Two explosions are heard probably because Reck's grenade tirggered the explosion of the grenade of one of the Russians. Therefore, Killing all three of them in the process.

"Give me a sitrep!" Dunn ordered as they walked towards the side rooms, searching for exit.

"Im fudged up but im up" Pac answered.

"No way around, get down there" Dunn ordred after he saw another hole in the gound.

They are now in the first floor, near another wall that leads to the exit of the building. Recker found a crate of gadget (explosives). Recker geared up.

"This is our way out. Recker, blow the wall now" Dunn ordered. Recker then blew the wall using a grenade launcher. They all get of the building.

After getting out, they are now in a forest like environment, the extraction point is in the north of they're location, it is located in a under construction building. Dunn gave Recker the Tactical Bino, it can see the objective, enemy movement, friendlies, weapons crate and the explosive materials.

"Recker, scan the area" Dunn ordered. Recker scanned the area, and see all enemy troops in a vehicle as well as Firebird their extraction Helo.

"This Firevird, Dunn get to your men to the extraction point, don't keep me waiting. You have multiple heat signatures ahead. I'll cover you in advance. Just give me targets." Firebird (hawkins) said.

"Roger that Firebird, Recker give her targets" Dunn ordered Recker. Recker then giave Firebird to target the enemies in wheels. They're are moving towards the enemy troops, signaling his squad members o engage to those enemies who survived. Recker then took the Jeep of the enemy, so they can arrive fast to the extraction point.

"Extraction, here we come." Irish said, while boarding a stolen jeep..

""Through the big drainage pipes, let's go." Dunn ordered, the Jeep cannot go more further so they have to go there on foot. After reaching the drainage pipe, they are surprised by an RPG.

"Gotta stay away with their RPGs, Clear the way Tombstone" Hawkings ordered.

"Copy that Firebird!" Dunn replied.

"Recker take position and take out the RPGs, and use it against their vehicles!" Dunn ordered Recker. While they coverfire Recker. He shoot the RPGs and, climbed up to their position, stole their RPG and used it against an incoming enemy vehicle. Irish found an empty vechile with a mounted .50 Machine gun. "Recker get in here, we're gonna crush them all!" Irish said, Pac, Dunn and Irish is now waiting for Recker to climb down and get into the vehicle.

After getting inside the vehicle, Recker drove it, crushing the enemies while Irish shoot some enemy who's still alive after Reck crush them. "Take this Motherfucker!" irish shouted at the enemies whle shooting at them. After those crushing and shooting, they now arrived at the entrance of the bextraction point. "Everybody out, let's go!" Dunn ordered.

"Everybody fine?" Dunn asked, they are now walking towards an construction elevator.

"This shit is th ebest way out?" Irish asked, worried about the elevator.

"it's the fastest, No time to argue." Dunn replied.

"Recker, hit the elevator button" Dunn ordered as they are now all inside the open elevator. Recker then hit the button, then the elevator goes up.

"Tombstone radar is lighting up!, We have a hostile air!" Firebird said, upon saying that a Russian helo is inbound to their position.

"Recker, shoot it down using your grenade launcher, Now!" Dunn ordered, taking cover from the steel of the elevator.

Recker then shoot the Helo with his grnade launcher, successfully shooting it down.

"Nice work Reck" Dunn congratualted Recker, they are now out of the elevator and running for the Rooftop.

"Tombstone, get in here! Quick!" Hawkins said after seeing Tombstone.

"Let's go people!" Dunn said, getting inside the helo.

"Fortress, we have Tombstone, were Oscar Mike" Hawkins said as the helicopter left the rooftop.

A/N: Chapter 2 Coming soon, Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Battlefield 4

This is a modification of the original Battlefield 4 plot. Just read, I'm not good with writing summaries.

Rated M for Violence, Action and Drama.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Battlefield 4 game nor the original plot.

Chapter 2 – Shanghai

Sergeant Clayton "Pac" Pakowski's PoV

We're in the briefing room with Captain Garrison about to brief us about our next mission.

"Martial Fucking law for a billion people. They are pissed about the Assassination of Jin Jie" Capt. Garrison started.

"Who was he, sir?" I asked while looking at him.

Garrison looked at all of us Tombstone four, SSgt. William Dunn, Ssgt. Kimble "Irish" Graves. Sgt. Daniel "Reck" Recker and to me.

"He was on deck for Presidency. Progressive. He pushed the government for transparency, fairness, freedom of speech. Admiral Chang convinced more than a few of them that we killed Mr. J." Garrison explained.

I scratched the back of my head having a thought: _I really am going to teach that admiral a lesson._

"If your operation blows up, Chang will have the excuse he needs to give all that anger, all that hate, a real target." Garrison paused for a second. "It will be war". He continued.

I moved back as Captain walked near at us.

"Your job is to pull VIPs out of the Zhi You towers safe and sound" He explained.

I looked at Irish whose face starts to frown. I looked away and looked at our captain.

"Extraction will be coordianted by one spook agent, Lazlo W. Kovic" He continued as he waked a finger at all of us.

"Unless absolutely necessary, do not fire your weapons" He looked at Dunn after saying those words.

"Do the right thing, fly under the radar, no room for mistakes boys." Garrison left as we geared up for our new mission.

Upon arriving in Shangai, we boarded a van. Irish drove, while I ride shotgun, Recker and Dunn sits at the back of the van.

I gazed outside, looking at the tinted windows of the van, I saw the entire city in chaos, cops all over, some people leaving their cars, some are rioting, throwing stuffs at the police and destroying other cars.

"I swear this shit is all fucked up. Cops all jittery. We're just gonna drive through the shitstorm and pick up the prize, right?" Irish said.

"Walts through the raindrops, right Recker?" I joked turning my head to face Recker. He nodded, then I faced the road again.

"I could sure go for a cup of coffee right now." Irish commented.

"Hey Dunnn, what do you think about the exfil strategy when we got and secured the VIPs?" Irish asked Dunn while facing the road.

"Honestly I don't know, Chinese military and police are all over the streets, and helos are in the skies, can't get seen by one of them." Dunn answered.

Just then a long truck overtaked us.

"Hey, motorized infantry on the scene." The truck is full load of Chinese military.

"Roger that, I think these motherfuckers are eyeballing me." Irish gazed at the truck, maintaining our distance from it.

"Just act natural" I said gazing at the truck.

"Natural? You hear that shit, Reck?" Irish can't help but to laugh. " what the fuck do, I look Chinese to you Pac?" Reck and Dunn laughed too.

"Anybody got a visual on the building?" I said, attempting to change the subject.

"We're not going anywhere unless you get me a way out of this." Irish said, keeping a distance from the truck. We are approaching a checkpoint that is full of chinese military.

"Okay, make a left. A left here," I said as Irish slowed the van to break contact to the truck and turned left to the intersection before the checkpoint.

"Coming through" Irish said as he broke contact to the truck and turned left. My eyes widened as I saw our target building.

"I got a visual on the building, what floor are we going to? And how many VIPs did Garrison said? Three with Kovic?" I asked almost catching my breath.

"Floor forty-one" Dunn said.

"Kovic and two locals" Irish answered.

The are that we turned looks like chaos, no, total chaos, black smoke coming from the cars, people are throwing almost anything to everyone including cars and our vehicle.

"Oh man, Hey! Easy, easy calm down!" I shouted as the people began throwing rocks to our vehicle.

"We need to make a left, the building's to the left" I said and gazed at Irish.

As Irish maneuvered the van to the left, he hit something hard, so the van got stuck in a small narrow alleyway, crushing the windshield.

" Shit, we're stuck, we gotta leave the van guys, continue on foot." Irish said.

"Copy, come on, Dunn, Recker." We opened the van's doors and got out of the van. Its raining.

Irish lead us to the alley, he saw a gate but its locked, we can hear the rioting, the car alarm, police horns and explosions clearly than inside the van.

"It's locked, Pac" Irish called me.

"Hey, let me see" I kneeled in front of the wet gate, and started picking the lock. While Recker and Dunn scoured the area and secured it.

I heard the sound of success of the lock clicking away, I pushed the door and waited for my team to get in.

"Gentleman, come on in." I stand guard at the gate while they get in.

After they got in I locked it again.

"What are we gonna do? Running on foot is one thing. Getting out with VIPs is another." I asked my teammates.

"Relax Pac, We'll get the VIPs to the Valkyrie . Just leave it to me." Irish answered. I can't help it, I scratched the back of my head.

We made our way into a top a rooftop, we can see the building from there. Recker used the Tactical Binos to scan the area, then he reported that there are a lots of Chinese spec-ops / military guarding the building as well as enemy helos.

"Garrison never said that there are chinese spec-ops." I commented.

"Fortress, message over" I said using the radio.

"Go for Fortress, give me a sitrep." Capt. Garrison answered.

"Sitrep as follows. Large build-up of Chinese military around target point, looks like spec-ops , numbers are unknown at this time, over." I answered.

"Roger, Proceed as necessary, Get them out of there fast, out" Garrison said.

We have made our way inside the building wihtout being seen.

"Lobby looks clear" Irish said, while getting near at the elevator.

"Recker, Press the elevator." Irish ordered Recker.

"We boarded the elevator and I selected the floor thirty-one. As we entered the elevator , I unpacked my backpack and assembled the weapons Garrison assigned to us. I gave Recker and Irish a UMP-45 with a magazine of 26 rounds, and fires .45 caliber.

"What is this, fucking cocktail guns" Irish commented.

Then suddenly the door opened and we are spotted by a chinese spec-ops so we shot him. Then closed the elevator doors immnediately.

"Wrong floor! Wrong floor!" I panicked catching my breath again.

"Oh shit, I think we just inavaded fucking china" Irish said.

"We ain't using that route out." My breath calmed down.

"Any alternatives?" Irish asked me.

"No, stay alert, stay alive." Then the elevator doors opened, it is in floor forty. We left the elevator and continued to scour the area, I saw a weapon crate, full of guns.

"Dunn, Irish, Recker look at this,. What are they expecting?" I changed my weapon, Recker did the same. We, engaged at the chinese spec ops guarding the area, after we killed them all, the gate that leads to our VIPs room is locked. It can take time for me to unlock it, and another problem is a chopper just spotted us.

Recker, got some Claymore mines from the Chinese Weapon Crate and deployed it in the balcony and the glass windows, so the enemies ziplining when they arrived at the balcony, BOOM. I am really freaking out because of the shooitngs, atleast Dunn is here with me.

"Nice one Reck!" Irish congratulated Recker for the mines.

"Pac, double time!" Irish shouted.

"I'm doing as fast as I can!" I answered.

"Let them come to us, then we gun them down. Recker" Irish said, while Recker is near at the weapons crate, throwing grenades at the enemies. Then the enemies exhausted, and the Chopper is gone.

"That's it we're clear!" Irish shouted.

"They probably headed to the roof" Irish said.

"Come on guys I m done." I finally unlocked the door.

"Piece of cake" I muttered.

We made our way to the floor forty-one, approaching room thirty-eight. Then – _BOOM! BOOM!_

We heard two explosions, then we discovered that it is the room thirty-eight. The two Chinese spec ops guarding the outside of the room, is killed by the blast.

"My God, 38, Oh no. That's our room" I said.

"Holy cow, Nobody's alive in there" I said.

"Jesus Christ" Irish said after seeing the blown door.

Then suddenly a door opens, we draw our weapons to the door.

"You boys are late" Agent Kovic is the one behind the door.

"Takes time to shoot your way through a search party making their way up the building." I said to him.

"Why do you think I moved rooms?" He replied.

"If you can move. What the hell you need us for Kovic?" Irish answered.

"Crossing a hall is a bit easier that crossing the street, get in here!" He replied.

"Where's the van?" Kovic asked, looking at the window below.

"Van? We can't take the street. Chinese military swarming" Irish gazed at Kovic.

"Oh, that's just fucking great!" Kovic replied annoyed. He's holding a handgun.

"Who are these VIPs?" Irish asked, after looking at the injured man and at the woman.

"They're very important people. Significant woman and her husband" Kovic answered.

"We're getting them out in one piece. That's all you need to know" Kovic continued as he gazed on all of us.

"I'm Hannah. This is my husband. Thank you for coming." The woman talked.

I quickly went over at his husband to check his injuries, but Hannah is somewhat stopping me getting near him, her husband is sitting on a bed.

"Excuse me sir. Pardon me ma'am. Do you speak English? Are you alright? Are you mobile?" I said, worried about his condition. Hannah then spoke at his husband in what appears to be mandarin language.

"My husband is injured. He needs rest." She replied to me.

"Negative, no time for rest..." Irish spoke. "I spotted chopper on the roof. We have to move now!"

"Then we go up" Kovic said.

"What?" Irish asked Kovic on what he plans to do. While Kovic, holstered his handgun and picked up a M4 Rifle on the table.

"You can take it, I can fly it. Like in or not that's the plan." Gun clicks, loads. As Kovic finished.

"Unless you got an option- Sergeant?" Kovic gazed at Irish.

Were stealing choppers now?" Irish replied.

"Are you done? My husband needs treatment." Hannah gazed at Kovic and Irish.

Then Hannah's husband finally spoken and in English. "All this violence" He looked at Dunn and Recker. "This is not what-" Hannah then interrupted her husband from talking.

"Thank You for coming, Sergeant. I'm so greatful you are here." Hannah gazed at Dunn.

I opened the door, "Let's go. Now- Move. Move!" Kovic said. As he leads the squad out of the room.

"Heads down. Stay close" I said to the VIPs.

"Dunn, Recker Let's go" Irish said. Kovic is in-front of me, he leads the squad then I am in the second, while at my back are the VIPs then Dunn, Recker and Irish.

"if this don't work, were fucked." Irish said.

"If this don't work then we'll be forced to take the streets." Dunn said.

"Ain't got no choice now." Kovic said, we get in the staircase and cleared the area.

"Sergeant Dunn. Secure that helicopter." Kovic said over the radio, while waiting for us to secure the helo.

We climb up the stairs that leads to the rooftop exit, then we found a weapons crate, so we changed our weapons again.

After gearing up for this mission, I hid at the side of the door , because there are guards are roaming around.

"Recker, take out the roaming guards silently, then signal us when to engage to the rest, if something happens we'll cover you." Irish said to Recker with a low voice.

Recker then quickly disappeared but Irish can see where he is, he silently took out a guard and continued to took out others. While I and Irish are preparing for the signal of Recker.

Few minutes later. "Tombstone Engage!" the radio crackled. Then I engaged at the enemies near the helo and below it.

"All Clear!" Irish said. Then we secured the helo, it is located in a helipad on another structure, 2 o'clock from the rooftop doors.

"Recker, check the helo." Kovic ordered, as the VIPs walking to get to our current position, (near the helo). I am keeping my eye on the rooftop doors as I think there is something will happen.

I suddenly noticed that there is something moving near the rooftop doors, I ignored what everybody, until I know what is going on there. Then the image became clear, a chinese spec-op what appears to be holding a AT (Anti-Tank Rocket) is aiming at us, probably at the helo.

"RPG! 2 o'clock Get away from the helo!" I shouted, then find myself rushing away from the helo.

SFX: Rocket Fired- BOOM!

The helo exploded, as we rushed away from it. I get on my feet, then opened fire at the chinese spec op.

"Another Great Job Tombstone! We just lost our exfil plan" Kovic said angered.

"Any alternatives?" I asked.

"I think we need to take the fucking streets." Irish answered.

""We don't have any more alternatives, were lucky if we can escort these VIPs in one piece." Dunn said.

"Then let's not waste any more time, Let's go!" Kovic said.

"Fortress, This is Tombstone four, We need an exfil plan." Dunn said over the radio.

"Roger that, Standby" Captain said.

"Were so messed up" I said while making our way to the elevator.

"Tombstone, Make your way to the river, we are working on an exfil plan. How copy?" Captain said.

"Copy that, out." Dunn replied.

We made is to the elevator without encountering any spec-ops. While on the elevator I heard the most amazing song. Irish acted strange so I asked him. "Are you alright? Are you claustrophobic?"

"Man, Pac. It's not the elevators that bother me." Irish started, while Dunn, Recker, and VIPs as well as Kovic are just quiet.

"It's the height thing. I can't take it." He finished. Then I shake my head like enjoying a song.

"You fucking kidding me?" Irish noticed me.

"What? I love this song." I explained. "It's a good freaking song." then the elevator finally stopped, were now in the first floor again.

"So far so good. I'll take point." I said and moved out of the elevator and scoured the area.

"Let's go guys" I heard Irish.

"...thirty minutes... you copy Tombstone four?" the radio crackled with static and distorted message from Fortress.

"Fortress, say again your last.." I said over the radio.

"Is that what I think..." Irish noticed something.

Irish saw a dead spec-op, it dropped a heavy machine gun, then he dropped his current gun and picked up that machine gun.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Irish shouted, after picking up the gun.

"I say again, cannot hold current position. Exfil not possible. You have thirty minutes to get back to the ship. Fortress out." The radio transmission is now loud and clear.

"Tombstone clear the area, Pac guard the VIPs too, we'll wait right here. I can't leave the VIPs unprotected" Kovic said.

"Okay Tombstone, Let's do this" Dunn said.

We assaulted all chinese spec-ops we see, that is exchanging gunfire at us. Then we took down another helo, Irish took it down using his newly found machine gun. While Recker and Dunn shot all enemies on the ground. After they cleared thae area, we immediately moved to reach the river, but while passing to the buildings and to the street, we encountered a tank, so we went to the alleys so it cannot spot us. Then there is this guy that leads a way out of the alleys. He leads us to another road of the city but is blocked and there are so many dead bodies.

"Man this place is out of control" I said looking at the dead bodies.

"You're preaching to the choir." Irish said, he looked at the two man and woman, the dead bodies are probably their relatives or loved ones.

Then the man finally spoke, "Thank You! In here. Please help us. We need your help to get to the river." He opened a door.

We entered the room, we see a little girl and a woman.

"Americans? Good we can use your help." The woman spoke.

"Eyes open, Recker?" I said, we are now in a room that is too vulnerable to any attack because of the glass windows everywhere.

"Relax, Pac. These are hardly bad guys." Irish answered, then he approached the girl.

"How are you? Ni ho ma?" Irish asked the little girl but she replied in Chinese language and then, her mother said to ther to stay away from the windows that scared her.

"Stay away from the windows." Her mother said.

"We are trying to get to the river, but Chang's forces have tanks. No one gets in or out of the city." She explained to us.

""We're headed to the river." I said.

"Any Anti-Tank rockets around?" Irish asked while looking at the windows.

"There is one." I spotted a man firing an AT but is overrun by chinese soldiers.

"Our people are fighting back, but Chang's forces are two strong. We are trapped. We could use your help." Cheng said. I knew her name because of her ID, I just didn't noticed it.

"Stay her, protect your kid." I said, preparing to move out.

"We will stay here also, along with the VIPs. Push on Tombstone." Dunn said.

Explosions can be heard from the outside, Chang's forces are all killing the resistance with Rocket launchers.

"See the tank Reck?" I said.

"We need explosives to punch through its armor." I said, while moving out of the building's footbridge.

"Reck, bring up the binos. Scan the area for anything we can use." I said now following Irish.

"How are doing on time?" Irish asked.

"Not good I think" I answered looking at my watch.

"We take It out and then secure a river transport out of the city." Irish said.

"That patrolling armor is in our way." I said.

"Let's take a look at this from above."

"What about that building?" I asked while running.

We found a crate of explosives but not AT, Recker geared up while I covered him and Irish also.

Then after few minutes of planting mines and C-4s they finally succedded in destroying those thanks. Recker was the last one who destoyed the tank.

"Whoah! Amazing dude!" I cheered Recker.

"Good job. Let's head down to the water and get outta here." I said.

"Kovic, it's all clear, over." Irish said.

"Copy, were oscar mike." Kovic replied.

"Im clear. What's our time check?" Irish asked while making our way to a harbor.

"Bad. We have to beat feet-now." I said, searching for a boat.

"The harbor is just up there! Come on, we need to hail a boat" I said. Then, Kovic and the others finally arrived to our position.

"Hey over here, we have civilians here, Please" I shouted on a boat.

The people in the boat responded but in mandarin.

"What's he saying?" Irish asked me.

"I think they'll help us." I said, waiting for the boat.

The boat finally arrived. " Recker you first" Irish said to Recker, then Recker got in , we followed.

"Pac you okay?" Irish asked me.

"Yep, Good" I answered. Kovic and the others finished getting in the boat, then the boat moved.

"Fortress, this is Tombstone four. We are pulling out in a civilian boat over." I said over the radio.

"This is Fortress. Alright, make is fast." The Captain said.

"This rusty old tin can is hardly speed demon. Over." I said as a Chinese Helo passes above us.

"This is Fortress. Are you taking fire, Tombstone? Say again. Tombstone, are you taking fire? Gimme a sitrep-" then a loud and bright somekind of explosion in the sky, like a stun grenade. Then the buildings, boats -the entire city plunged into darkness, but the while light from the sky is still can be seen.

"Fuck!" Irish uttered.

"Dunn, Recker, Irish? Someone tell me what just happened!" I asked while looking at the buildings and everywhere. Then, the helo that just passed us, almost crashed near at our boat, at least it crashed, the sea took it.

"Down! Down, down!" I shouted, because of what just happened.

"Must have been an EMP blast!" Irish said, getting up his feet.

"Don't worry! It kills electronics not people!" Irish said at the refugees.

"We have to get them out here to safety, Dunn?" Irish gazed at Dunn.

"Fortress, this is Tombstone, come-shit it's dead!" The radio is dead.

"Look at these boats. All of these people man. They're sitting ducks, what should we do? Kovic? Dunn?" Irish almost freaking out.

"Well get them to the Valkyrie, Kovic?" Dunn asked Kovic if he agrees with Irish's idea.

"Yeah, okay, okay, well get them to the Valkyrie." Kovic answered.

"Follow us! Follow us we'll get you to safety!" Irish shouted at all of the boats he can see.

"Fortress this is Tombstone four, Come in!" I said at the radio but still dead.


End file.
